InsomniaxReader Insert
by Butterly Koi
Summary: You are stuck with all the countries in the World Conference building during a blizzard, but you can't sleep because of all the noise the blizzard is making. You go into the kitchen to try to relax when a country asks if you are okay. Which country? You can choose for yourself!
1. Part 1

**Insomnia (Hetalia)**

You tossed and turned, groaned and squirmed, trying to get comfortable but to no avail. The wind wailed loudly and the windows rattled, the other countries were already asleep, some on the floor, on couches or in chairs. You were on the floor wondering how it came to this, but then you remembered. The world conference took place on the day a blizzard was predicted, the snow fell so quickly that by the time the meeting ended, the snow jammed the door shut, and blocked the windows. The day turned into night with the snow still falling, everyone had to stay for the night. Everyone fell asleep pretty easily except for you. The combination of the hard floor, wailing wind and rattling windows kept you from a needed slumber. After tossing for a few more minutes, you gave up. You got up off the floor and slowly made your way to the kitchen, being careful not to kick or step on the sleeping countries. Soon you felt the cool tiles of the kitchen floor beneath your feet and made your way over to the table, you pulled out a chair and sat down. You covered your face with your hands and sighed deeply. You rubbed your eyes as you lowered your head onto the table and groaned as the wind continues to howl. "Shut up." You mumbled. You slipped your arms under your head, and turned your head and stared out the window, not that there was anything to see but darkness. For a few seconds, you thought you heard footsteps, but ignored it, knowing that it must have been another country. You continued to stare out the window when you heard, "Hey, you alright?" You recognized the voice and accent and lifted and turned your head. "Oh, hey _."

**This is the start of a story that will have multiple endings, depending on which country you like the most. Some chapters might not be as good as others, but I hope you enjoy your ending!**


	2. Italy

**Italy's ending**

"Italy. Did I wake you?" You asked "No. I woke up because I'm-a-hungry." Italy whined. "You're always hungry." You giggled. "I am not!" Italy quietly yelled. "I'm just teasing." You smiled. And we are a kitchen; it should have something that you can eat." You said as you stood up. "Let's check the cabinets."

You both rummaged through the cabinets, only to find empty boxes, and cleaning supplies. You heard Italy's stomach growl. "Did you honestly eat nothing before you came to the meeting?" "I did! It's just that I was-a saving room for pasta." Italy explained. You quietly laughed as you checked the cabinet above the sink. You found a box and pulled it out. Something was rattling inside. You peered at the box. "Spaghetti…oh wow." You mumbled. "Ve~! You found my emergency pasta! I forgot I had it up there! There should be a can of tomato sauce, a pot, two plates and forks up there also." Italy took the box from you as you reached back into the cabinet, and found the can of sauce, plate's ad forks. Emergency pasta? But you decided not to question it since Italy just being Italy was a good enough answer. "Would you like some also, (your name)?" You were going to decline but said "Yes please" when Italy informed you that there was enough to share. Plus, Italy's pasta was always the best no matter how plain it was. Then again, even if it was just regular boiled pasta, it always tasted better when Italy was around. You wondered why, but then you realized it was because you had the most insane crush on him!

You were so wound up in your thoughts, which you didn't even notice that the pasta was already boiling thanks to the buildings emergency generator. "Where's the can opener?" Italy asked causing you to snap back to reality. "Oh, I uh, saw it earlier in this drawer." You walked over to say drawer, and pulled out the can opener, but you had a loose grip and it fell to the floor with a clatter. You quickly kneeled down and grasped the can opener but at the same time, Italy's hand landed on top of yours. You both froze for a moment and you looked at Italy, both of you inches apart. You felt your face heat up, glad that it was too dark for Italy to notice, but you felt something warm radiating off of Italy's face, and you could swear that you saw the brightest shade of pink on his cheeks. If you noticed his blush, could he notice yours!? The thought made you blush even more. After a few seconds, Italy let go of your hand. "_Mi dispiace._" He softly said. "Don't be sorry." You assured as you stood up. "What are we going to heat the sauce in?" You asked changing the subject. "A pan of course! It should be from where we got everything." Italy said, back to his happy attitude. You handed him the can opener as you went back to the cabinet, found the pan, and placed it on the stove. After the sauce heated and the pasta was drained, you both sat down and served yourselves. You twirled the spaghetti onto your fork and tasted it. "Mmmm!" You smiled and sighed. "Do you like it?" He asked. "It's amazing! Your pasta dishes are always the best." You gushed. "_Grazie Bella!"_ He thanked.

You both chatted for a while until, "Pasta always tastes better you are around." Italy said rather quietly. "Really? I was going to say the same thing about you." You replied. "Really?" Italy asked. "Yes." You answered. You stood up, leaned over and kissed Italy's cheek. He seemed a bit stunned. He was silent for a few seconds until, "(your name)? "Yes?" "May I kiss you?" "…Y-Yes." He stood up, placed his hands on your shoulders, leaned in, and kissed your lips. It was a slow, smooth kiss. You felt light-headed and weak, in a good way. You tasted sauce in his breath, as he could taste the same thing from you. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the kiss. After a few minutes, Italy pulled back. "_Mi piaci." _"I like you too." Italy sat back down as you did the same and finished eating. You both ate in silence but you two were perfectly contempt just being in each other's company.

Soon you both were finished eating and cleaning up and were heading back to your spots. "Feel better?" You asked. "Ve! How about you?" "I feel like I can sleep now." And that was confirmed by a yawn from you. "_Dormire bene bella_." "Goodnight Feliciano." Italy kissed your cheek. "A goodnight kiss." He explained. Then he went back into the room he was sleeping in before. You went back to your spot on the floor. The wind no longer bothered you as your thoughts were filled with Feliciano. Feeling happy and sleepy, you closed your eyes and sighed, waiting for the morning to come to spend more time with your crush, Feli.


	3. Russia

**Russia's ending**

"Russia. Did I wake you?" "No, I was already awake. I felt someone step over me and go into the kitchen; when they didn't come back, I decided to see what was wrong." Russia explained. You sighed. "I'm okay, the wind is the problem, and it's so loud." The wind seemed to mock you as it started howling louder. You groaned. Russia placed his hand on your shoulder. "It is a particularly loud blizzard isn't it?" Russia asked. You nodded in agreement. "I wish I can do something to help you fall asleep." He said soothingly as he gently rubbed your back. As you smiled at the feeling, an idea popped into your head. "Russia?" "_Da_?" "Will you sing me that song that you sung to Ukraine when she was sick that one time?" Russia thought for a moment until he remembered. Ukraine became sick and you came over to help take care of her. When you went to the kitchen to make dinner, Ukraine asked Russia to sing her favorite lullaby, unaware that his voice carried to the kitchen, where you heard most of the song.

"Of course." Russia answered. He pulled the chair that you were sitting on out from under the table. Then he gently wrapped one arm around your waist and his other arm under your legs and lifted you off. He sat down on the chair with you still in his arms and sat you in his lap. "Oh, Russia, you don't have to hold me." You told him. "Do you not like it?" He asked. "…N-no, I do." You replied. Your heart was racing wildly, you never imagined being held like this by Russia, the man you have like for so long. You leaned against his chest and sighed happily. His coat was thick but you could have sworn that you heard his heart beating very loudly, but you convinced yourself that it was just your own heartbeat beating up to your ears. Russia slipped his arms off of you, one arm now lying in your lap while the other arm was around you back, with the hand stroking your (h/l) (h/c) hair. "Comfortable?" He asked. "Yes, thank you." You answered. With that, he began to sing.

_**Spi mladyenets, moi prekrasný, **_

_**bayushki bayu, **_

_**tikho smotrit myesyats yasný **_

_**f kolýbyel tvayu.**_

_**Stanu skazývat' ya skazki, **_

_**pyesenki spayu, **_

_**tý-zh dremli, zakrývshi glazki, **_

_**bayushki bayu.**_

The song was more beautiful than you imagined, and Russia had the perfect voice for singing it.

_**Sim uznayesh, budit vremya, **_

_**branoye zhityo, **_

_**smyelo vdyenish nogu f stremya **_

_**i vazmyosh ruzhyo.**_

_**Ya sedeltse boyevoye **_

_**sholkom razoshyu. **_

_**Spi, ditya mayo radnoye, **_

_**bayushki bayu.**_

You felt yourself start to relax, as the song seemed to cause the stress and anxiety to shrink, until you felt completely blissful.

_**Bogatýr tý budish s vidu **_

_**i kazak dushoi. **_

_**Pravazhat' tibya ya výdu, **_

_**tý makhnyosh rukoi.**_

_**Skolko gorkikh slyoz ukradkoi **_

_**ya f tu notsh pralyu! **_

_**Spi, moi angel, tikho, sladko, **_

_**bayushki bayu.**_

You yawned and snuggled closer into Russia's chest.

_**Stanu ya toskoi tomit'sya, **_

_**byesutyeshno zhdat', **_

_**stanu tselý dyen' molit'sya, **_

_**po notsham gadat'.**_

_**Stanu dumat', shto skutshayesh **_

_**tý f tshuzhom krayu. **_

_**Spi-zh, paka zabot nye znayesh, **_

_**bayushki bayu.**_

You felt your eyes grow heavy and yawned once more.

_**Dam tibye ya na darogu **_

_**obrazok svyatoi, **_

_**tý yevo, molyasya bogu, **_

_**stav pyered saboi.**_

_**Da, gotovyas v boi apasný, **_

_**pomni mat' svayu. **_

_**Spi, mladyenets, moi prekrasný, **_

_**bayushki bayu.**_

Russia looked down at you, happy to see that you were close to falling asleep. The song swirled gently in your head, it seemed to block out the shrieking wind and other noises. Russia leaned down and gently kissed your forehead. You blushed for a few moments. "I…I like you Russia." You confessed. "Ты мне тоже нравишься." Russia said and kissed your cheek. "You can go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Russia said. You nodded. "Goodnight Ivan." "сладкий сон" You yawned one last time and fell to sleep. Russia held you closer and he too, fell asleep.


	4. Canada

**Canada's ending**

"Canada. Did I wake you?" "N-no, you didn't, but have you seen Kuma?" You shook your head. "Why, is he missing?" "Yes. He was with me when I fell asleep." You stood up. "If he's not on this floor, he must be upstairs. I'll help you find him." You offered. You noticed something in Canada's hand and pointed at it. "What's that?" You asked. There was a "click" and a small beam of light lit up the area. "A keychain light." Canada answered. "Great! This will make our job much easier." You said. You walked past Canada to the stairway. "Let's go." You began to climb the steps with Canada behind you.

On the second floor, there were a ton of doors and at least half of them were open. "Let's check this room first." You said as you pushed the door open wider. In the room were a desk, file cabinets, and a couple of opened boxes. You checked under the desk and behind the file cabinets as Canada checked the open boxes. "He's not here." You said. "Not in here either." Canada said. "Onto the next room." You instructed. The next room had more file cabinets and boxes, but still no Kuma. You both checked the next room, and the next room, and the next room, no Kuma.

Eventually you both came to a mostly empty room; it only had a few open boxes and a rug sprawled out unevenly. "See if he's underneath the rug." You hinted. Canada crouched and checked the spots where there were bumps as you glanced into the boxes. "He's not under the rug." Canada informed and stood up. You sighed. "He's not in the boxes. Let's go-"You stepped backward but your foot hit a bump in the rug, and you lost your balance. You flew out your arms to regain balance but you were already falling. "Gahh!" You yelled. You shut your eyes, bracing yourself to hit the hard floor, but something caught you. You opened your eyes to see Canada's arm hooked around your back, stopping you right before your head hit the floor. "A-are you okay?" He asked concernedly. You quickly sat up. "Y-Y-yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz." You flustered. "You're not a klutz, I'm glad you are okay. But…I dropped the keychain light." He said awkwardly. "It should be easy to find, this room is pretty empty after all." You said. Canada got to his hands and knees as you started crawling around. You brushed your hands along the dirty floor, finding the occasional dust bunny.

A few minutes into the hunt you heard a "thump" in the next room. "Did you hear that?" You asked. "Hear what?" Canada asked. "It came from the next room," You stood up, "I'm going to check it out." "Be careful." Canada cautioned. "I will." You promised. You exited the room and entered the last open door room. You took a few steps before stopping and calling softly, "Kuma?" You heard some rustling and a few soft footsteps. You felt something brush against your leg. You gasped. "Who are you?" The voice said. You sighed with relief and crouched down. You stroke the polar bear's head. "I'm (your name); your owner's friend." You picked up the bear and held him. Just then a beam of light shone into the room. "Kuma! There you are." Canada exclaimed as he walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Kuma asked. You and Canada sighed. "I'm Canada; your owner." He explained. Kuma stared at him for a few seconds and turned back to you and said, "I don't know who he is, but I do know that he likes you." You looked at Canada, whose face was flushed red. "Yeah, I always hear him saying that he was going to ask you out one day." It was your turn to flush red. By now Canada was as red as the leaf on the Canadian flag, laughing nervously, and rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I, you see, I mean, it's just, that I, that he…" He stammered. You felt butterflies swarm in your stomach and felt your heart pounding against your ribcage. You placed Kuma on the floor, stepped closer to Canada who was still stammering and silenced him by kissing him. You pulled back, gazing into his eyes and smiled. "I like you too Matthew." Matthew was silent but then a smile spread across his face. You both continued to gaze at each other until you both heard Kuma yawn. Matthew scooped up the sleepy bear and you both exited the room and walked down the hall. "Um, (your name)?" "Yes Matt?" "I managed to grab a couch, if you're sleeping on the floor, do you want to share the couch so you'll be more comfortable? I mean, if you want, you don't have to if you don't want to!" "Sure Matt but how are we going to share it?" "Easy." You both went back down the stairs into the room where Matt was sleeping on the couch.

Matt carefully handed the already sleeping bear to you and he sat on the end of the couch. He then patted his lap. You knew what he was talking about. You sat on the couch, laid down on your back, with your head in Matt's lap and Kuma on your stomach. You slowly stroked the polar bear's back as he gently snored. Watching the snoozing polar bear made you yawn; suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion hit you. You closed your eyes. "Goodnight Matthew." You mumbled. "_Bonne nuit"_ Matthew whispered. You sighed contently and fell fast asleep. Matthew watched you sleep before he too, fell into a peaceful, happy sleep.


	5. Iceland

**Iceland's ending**

"Iceland. Did I wake you?" "Not at all. I was already awake. The floor is too uncomfortable." You heard a flapping noise and saw Mr. Puffin fly past Iceland and towards you. You held out your hand and Mr. Puffin landed in your palm. "Yo, wassup?" Mr. Puffin asked. "Hello to you too." You said. You began to scratch under the puffin's neck as Iceland pulled a chair up next to you. Mr. Puffin leaned his head back as you continued to scratch him. "Mm, dang girl, you got magic fingers." He moaned. "Thank you" you giggled. You stopped scratching his throat and began to stroke his back. "What are you doing up, (your name)?" Iceland asked. "Truth be told, it's all the noise the blizzard is making. You have blizzards all the time, how do you sleep through all this shrieking wind?" You asked. "You get used to it." Mr. Puffin said and hopped onto Iceland's shoulder.

"It was pretty foolish that the World Conference took place on the day of a blizzard." Iceland stated. "Yeah, well no one knew that the snow was going to fall so quickly." You pointed out. "Blizzards are always unpredictable, you never know how strong the winds will be or how much snow will actually fall." Iceland pointed out. You were quiet for a moment. "I guess that is true. But thanks to this blizzard, I get to spend some time with you." You said innocently and smiled. It was dark but you thought you could see the pink on Iceland's cheeks. Iceland cleared his throat. "That's true." He said. You felt a rush of adrenaline; you were absolutely crazy about Iceland. You liked everything about him but the only thing that was troubling you were his brothers. You adored his brothers but they seemed to have noticed the way you act around him because they sometimes playfully teased you and Iceland when you two are together. You laugh it off but you are always annoyed that the Nordic brothers might ruin your chances with Iceland. "By the way (your name), I'm sorry about how Denmark pointed you out like that." Iceland said apologetically. You knew what he was talking about. It happened an hour before the meeting.

***Flashback* **You were leaning against a wall, holding a bag of black liquorice ropes. It was because of Iceland that you became a fan of black liquorice and you thought that you and Iceland could share it. You spotted Iceland walking in, "Hello Iceland!" You called and waved. "Oh, hello (your name) nice to see you." Iceland greeted. You walked over to him, holding up the bag. "I got some black liquorice, want to share?" You asked as innocently as possible. Iceland turned his head with an embarrassed look. "Um, sure." He grunted. Suddenly you both heard, "Dawwww! (Your name) is giving a gift to her crush." You blushed, laughed nervously and rolled your eyes. "Quit calling me out like that Denmark! Iceland is my good friend." You explained. Demark laughed obnoxiously and walked away. You looked shyly at Iceland who was also blushing. You handed him the liquorice. "You can have it; you enjoy liquorice more than me anyway." You turned on your heels and swiftly walked away, too embarrassed to say another word to him. ***End of Flashback***

"Oh, don't worry about it." You reassured him. "Denmark is just being Denmark, what can you do?" Iceland was silent for a few moments; then he reached inside of his jacket and pulled out the bag of black liquorice. He opened it and took out a rope. "Give me a rope, I'm going to bed." Mr. Puffin said. He plucked the rope out of Iceland's hand and flew off to whatever room he was sleeping in before. You watched him fly off as Iceland handed you a rope. "Thank you." You said and happily took it. You bit and pulled the rope, breaking off a piece. You rolled the piece around in your mouth, savoring the bittersweet taste. After a several seconds you swallowed and bit off another piece. You noticed that Iceland wasn't having a rope but you assumed that he just didn't feel like it. After a minute you were down to your last piece, and popped it in your mouth. Like with the other pieces, you rolled it around in your mouth. "I want some." You heard Iceland suddenly say. You looked at him, waiting for him to take a rope from the bag; instead, he dropped the bag, took your face into his hands and slammed his lips onto yours.

You grunted in pure shock. You felt his tongue invade your mouth, exploring around, eventually touching the liquorice piece in your mouth. He scooped the liquorice out of your mouth and pulled back. Your heart was about to burst out of your chest, you were blushing profusely. You looked at Iceland, who had a cool look on his face, and was sucking on your candy. You were stunned for a few seconds until you smirked; you looked at Iceland, who was looking back at you. "Give it back." You said playfully. You quickly stood up, grabbed Iceland's coat, hoisted him up and kissed his lips. Iceland slid his hands back on your face as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You forced your tongue into his mouth, and you both battled for the candy piece. Iceland pushed you against the wall, and turned his head to deepen the kiss. You both moaned, intoxicated by each other; even though the candy was just an excuse, you both took your time to explore every crevice of each other's mouths. Eventually, you and Iceland's lungs were crying for air, so you both pulled back, letting Iceland keep the candy. You both panted heavily and Iceland swallowed his prize.

Your knees grew weak and you slid down the wall onto the floor and Iceland got on his knees in front of you. After the pants quieted down, you both locked gazes. "I love you Emil." You said quietly. "_Ég elska þig" _He said back. He sat next to you, back against the wall. You leaned on his shoulder as he leaned his head on top of yours. You both remained in silence for a while until you yawned. Emil placed his arm around you and kissed your forehead. "Finally tired?" He asked. "Yeah." You wrapped your arms around his waist in a hug and cuddled closer. Emil hugged you back and held you close. "_Sofa vel" _"You too." You shut your eyes and fell asleep. Emil kissed you one last time before falling to sleep as well.

**This was a request by a guest. At first I wasn't planning on doing an Iceland ending because I couldn't think of a good enough plot, but after reading the request I was like, "I'll see what I can do." After a while brainstorming, throwing ideas here and there and some research, I wrote what will possibly be the longest ending of this story I will ever write, and I had so much fun writing this! To the person that made the request, Thank you and I hope you enjoy it! To everyone else, Enjoy!**


	6. France

**France's ending.**

"France, what are you doing up?" "My back aches from sleeping on the floor so I got up to stretch but my back is still tight." He groaned as he twisted his body. You felt empathy for him, he always has back problems, but then you had an idea. "Maybe you need a massage?" You suggested. France shook his head. "No, its fine _chérie, _I just have to walk around a little more." "No, it's okay; I don't mind." You insisted as you stood up. "Would you prefer to sit or lie down on the table?" France stood for a few moments until, "Uhh, table." He walked over, sat on the table and swung himself around and laid down, groaning a bit as his back stretched out.

"You good?" You asked. "_Oui_, don't go groping my butt now okay?" He said teasingly. You blushed. "Imbecile." You growled under your breath. France was a bit of a pervert, but you knew that he means well when it came to love. He is charming, an amazing cook and to be completely honest, you thought he did have a nice butt. You quickly shook your head to get rid of the weird thoughts and began to rub your hands up and down his back. "Where does it hurt the most?" "Everywhere but my lower back hurts the most." "Okay." You used the heels of your palms and rubbed his lower back with gently pressured circles. Not even a minute into the massage, you felt a tight knot. You used your fingertips to work out the knot and continued the massage. "How are you feeling?" You asked. "_Cherie, _you have such skilled hands." He moaned. You giggled; glad that the massage was working.

You felt around for more knots and worked them out until you couldn't find anymore and moved your hands up to his shoulders and began to massage his upper back. You found small knots and gently worked them out. After a while, when you could not find any remaining knots, "Do you still hurt?" You asked. "Not at all, my back feels good as new." "Great! Your session is over." France got up and stood on the floor. "_Merci _(your name), I feel much better." "Glad you do." "Now I will give you a massage." "What?" you asked. "As payment, I will give you as massage in return. Besides, I think you need one, you're all tensed up." France explained "Okay." You agreed. You got on the table and lay on your stomach. "You better keep your hands above the waist France." You warned. "No worries, I will." He promised. He began to massage along your spine using his thumbs, applying pressure while making tiny circles, and it felt amazing. He then moved to the far left and right of your back and used his palms heels to make pressured strokes downward your back. "How are you feeling?" "France I think your way better at this than I am." You moaned happily. He chuckled and moved up to your shoulders and gave them a few rubs. After a while, "Alright, I think you're done." "Okay."

You got off the table and stretched up to the ceiling and sighed. "Thank you France, I feel better." "Happy to here, now I need my payment." "Your payment?" You asked. "Yes, your payment to me… is a kiss." France said. You blushed and stared at him. "Really….?" You sighed "Yes" France insisted. "Fine." You agreed. France pointed to his cheek. "Just a peck is fine." He said. You looked at him and he was looking at you. Would you dare to do what you were about to do? Yes you would. You stepped closer to him and gave him a kiss, but not on the cheek…on the lips. France's eyes flew wide open. You quickly pulled back and you both stared at each other. "You said a peck." You said a bit slyly. France laughed. "Feeling a little daring huh? I'll help you with that." He closed the space in between you and him in another kiss. This time, you both took your time; France wrapped his arms around your upper back and your hands on his shoulders. France didn't force you, he allowed you to choose how passionate the kiss was going to be and he followed. You felt like your knees were going to cave in, your heart was hammering and yet you felt like you could float away like a feather, it was an amazing feeling. Eventually, after a few minutes, you pulled back. France stroked you (h/l) (h/c) hair and leaned his forehead against yours. _"Je vous aime vraiment." _"I like you a lot too." France hugged you as you hugged him back. After a moment, you asked, "Where are you going to sleep now?" "Maybe there is a spare couch that no one else took, and I think it's upstairs." France said. "I'll help you find it." You offered. You both went upstairs, and checked all the rooms until you found the couch that France was talking about.

"Come, we'll share it." He said. He went over and lay on his back with his head against the arm rest. He then patted himself, wanting you to lie on top of him. You were a bit reluctant but eventually gave in. You lay on top of him with your head on his chest and his arms wrapped around you. He kissed your forehead. _"Bonne nuit cher" _"Good night Francis." You yawned. You snuggled closer and immediately fell to sleep.


End file.
